Whiteout
Event Overview Vassago himself has arrived to defend Draconian Arctic Installations. His reinforcements are ready to protect the Draconian stronghold in the arctic from any Forsaken raids. The Forsaken Council has identified several key Draconian Technological installations that must be destroyed lest the Draconians gain the upperhand. Whiteout will begin October 16th and will run until October 20th. As per standard event procedure, Whiteout will be a staggered start with the following times: World Alpha: 9AM PDT World Beta: 10AM PDT World Gamma: 11AM PDT World Delta: 12PM PDT World Epsilon: 1PM PDT E.g., "World Delta" = sectors 301 - 400. Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points during Whiteout: *Whiteout is broken up into several Options - Seek and Destroy, Whiteout Recon / Strike / Siege , and Whiteout Elite. *In order to Participate in Whiteout Recon you must be level 40 or lower *In order to Participate in Whiteout Strike you must be levels 41-59 *In order to Participate in Whiteout Siege you must be level 60 and higher *Whiteout Elite will be available to players of All levels *Seek and Destroy - Composed of Arctic Fleets ranging from Mid to High level World Map Targets *Whiteout Recon - Composed of Low Level Campaign Targets (Co-Op Play Available) *Whiteout Strike - Composed of Mid Level Campaign Targets (Co-Op Play Available) *Whiteout Siege - Composed of High level Campaign Targets (Co-Op Play available) *Whiteout Elite - Composed of a Single High Level Arctic Stronghold (Co-Op Play available) Notes: *Seek and Destroy - Eliminate Arctic Fleets on the World Map - Earn up to 200,000 Points per Target. *Whiteout Recon - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 60,000 points bonus points available upon completion *Whiteout Strike - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 700,000 bonus points available upon completion. *Whiteout Siege - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 2,000,000 bonus points upon completion. *Whiteout Elite - Destroy an Arctic Stronghold for points - Earn up to 6,000,000 points which includes the 3,000,000 bonus payout upon completion. *Players can destroy Priority Targets to finish a combat early but will only earn points for what they’ve destroyed. *Targets in Whiteout Recon/Strike/Siege/Elite are Co-OP targets activated via the Campaign Relay. *Whiteout Recon/Strike/Siege or Whiteout Elite do not require previous campaign completions to activate. *Enemies destroyed in any of the targets will remain dead and do not respawn. *Targets do not scale to your level. *Arctic Fleets will be spawning throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points at any time no matter what Campaign you have active. *You will not lose any points if you abort a Campaign, points are applied to your score once a target is destroyed. *All Campaigns have had their duration adjusted so that they will last for the entire Event. Event Prizes Tier 1: *Vortex Torpedoes D61-T *Vortex Torpedoes D61-M *Zynthonite Armor D1-M *Zynthonite Armor D1-C *Stealth Attack System I *Strike System I Tier 2: *Assault Torpedoes D63-X *Assault Torpedoes D63-R *Zynthonite Armor D2-M *Zynthonite Armor D2-P *Stealth Attack System II *Strike System II Tier 3: *Siege Torpedoes D65-C *Assault Torpedoes D63-V *Strike System III *Zynthonite Armor D3-M *Zynthonite Armor D3-P *Stealth Attack System III *Torrent Missile III *Siege Torpedoes D65-S *Siege Torpedoes D65-D Tier 4: *Siege Missile D55-Z - NEW PRIZE *Impulse Launcher D92-U *Siege Torpedo D65-Z *Siege Missile D55-F *Zynthonite Armor D4-T *Assault Torpedo D63-B *Achilles Missile D55-B *Zynthonite Armor D4-M *Zynthonite Armor D4-P Tier 5: *Mastodon - NEW PRIZE *Avenger - NEW PRIZE Prize Recommendations Prize Redemption Whiteout will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing World Map Targets and Campaigns. You will be able to redeem the points you earn for prizes. Players will be able to redeem up to two prizes per tier. Target List Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. Uranium awarded per tier: Gallery whiteout mesg 1.jpg|Whiteout Teaser1 whiteout event.png|Whiteout Event screen white out cover.jpg|Whiteout event cover picture whiteout prize.png|Whiteout Prize screen avenger.png|Avenger Stats d55z.png|Siege missile D55Z mastodon stats.jpg|Mastodon Stats mastodon.png|Mastodon Stats mastodon range.jpg|Mastodon Range extension picture *Facebook Event *August Tips and Tricks - Snowblind *Event Information *bpprof pre raid summary page Navigation Category:Raids